


The Best Kind of Competition

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: “We both kiss her. She decides who’s better, and the other leaves her alone.” He turned to you, blatantly tracing his eyes up and down your form. “You up for that?”
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Reader, Cor Leonis/Reader/Nyx Ulric, Nyx Ulric/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The Best Kind of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an (admittedly) old request on my tumblr that I finally was able to devote some time to.
> 
> "Nyx somehow survives the fall and both crownsguard and kingsglaive use your bar in lestallum to plot their next course of attack and cor and nyx both hit on you. Maybe compete. Flirting eventually leads to both deciding maybe they can share you to blow off steam and maybe find something more."
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/189068346645/would-you-ever-consider-doing-a-cor-x-nyx-x)!

“What’ll you have tonight, Mr. Ulric?” you asked from behind the bar, grabbing a glass. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, screwing up his face in thought. You smiled at him, knowing he always had a beer, usually a porter. “I think I’ll have something sweet and _full bodied,_ ” he finally answered, exaggeratedly looking you up and down. You rolled your eyes at the Galahdian, but you weren’t able to hide your amused look. 

“You’re really not good at subtlety, are you?” you replied, turning to fill the glass with his requested porter. 

“Or maybe _you’re_ too good at picking up on it,” he said with a laugh, bright and charming.

“This man bothering you?” another deep voice asked, and you turned to find the Marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis taking a seat next to Nyx. 

“I could throw him in the Citadel’s dungeon if you’d like,” Cor offered, shooting the other male a look. 

“The Citadel has a dungeon?” you asked, sliding the glass of dark liquid towards Nyx. 

“Of course, where else do you think we keep the unsavory individuals of Lucis?” Cor replied while Nyx groaned, obviously annoyed at your attentions being taken away from him. Misters Ulric and Leonis had been coming to your bar in Lestallum for a couple months, using it as a sort of base of operations for planning their next moves. It was convenient for the both of them to meet with other allies here, and you kept a pretty low profile, your business being tucked in on a backstreet near the power plant. The bar was easy to miss, and that’s why they decided to spend their money and time here. 

It also didn’t hurt that they were both incredibly attractive, giving you and your staff a multitude of opportunities to ogle them throughout the night. You thought it was cute, how they’d battle for your attention, but you figured it was more for them to compete with one another, rather than for your affections.

“Drinking tonight, Marshal?” you asked, leaning against the bar. You didn’t miss how his eyes flicked down to your chest, your neckline a little lower than what you usually wore. 

“I’ll just have a glass of wine,” he replied with a soft smile. 

“Your usual?” you asked and he nodded. You squatted down to grab the bottle, but came home empty. “Ah, shoot,” you mumbled, standing. “Sorry, Marshal, I’ve gotta grab another bottle from the basement, I’ll be right back.” You walked towards the basement stairs, waving over one of your employees to watch the bar before descending. 

In the basement, you scanned the shelves for the Pinot Noir, making a mental note to order more for your next delivery. You grabbed a fresh bottle, turning and nearly dropping it. 

“Marshal, gods, you scared me,” you said, placing the bottle down on a countertop. “Didn’t you trust me to get the right wine?” you teased, your heart rate still rapid. 

“Maybe I just wanted to make sure you were okay, give you a hand if you needed it,” he replied, stepping closer to you. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, a smirk on your lips. “Marshal, did you just want to get me alone?” you asked coyly, letting him slide his arms around you. 

“You don’t have to call me that, you know,” he replied, nuzzling his nose against your neck, breath hot on your skin. 

“What if I like calling you that?” you asked, draping your arms over his shoulders. 

“Well I won’t stop you, in that case,” Cor replied in an incredibly heated tone, and you immediately pictured your body beneath his, ‘Marshal’ spilling from your lips as he drove you towards your peak. His lips were so close to yours, his hands warm on your back, caressing up and down. 

“Goddamn it, Leonis, what the hell?” a voice that undoubtedly belonged to Nyx exclaimed, and you broke apart from Cor to look at your unexpected guest. “I’ve been flirting with her for, shit... _months,_ and you just waltz in and take what you want.”

“Nyx,” you began, but Cor held up a hand, giving you a reassuring look.

“Listen up, Ulric,” Cor said, coming to a halt in front of him, significantly taller than the Galahdian. “I didn’t take anything from her, she gave it to me willingly.” Cor took one more microscopic step towards Nyx, steely blue eyes glaring intensely at him.

Nyx was not one to back down, and with a smirk he pushed past the Marshal, striding over to where you were standing. 

“I have an idea, if you’re not too scared of a little competition, Leonis.”

Cor turned to look at Nyx, amusement on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” he asked in an authoritative tone. 

“We both kiss her. She decides who’s better, and the other leaves her alone.” He turned to you, blatantly tracing his eyes up and down your form. “You up for that, [Y/N]?”

You rolled your eyes, completely over this dick measuring of theirs. But when you thought on it, you would get to kiss two stunningly attractive men, and then keep one of them. _Or maybe...?_ Your own plan was already forming in your head, and you quickly wiped the telling smirk off of your lips. 

“I suppose, if this is what will make you two knock it off,” you replied, moistening your lips. 

“I’ll go first,” Cor declared, striding back over to you with purpose. Nyx was about to object, but Cor had already drawn you into his arms, back in the same position he’d had you in before Mr. Ulric interrupted. You immediately felt safe in the Marshal’s grasp, one hand resting on the small of your back while the other gently tilted your chin up. His intense blue eyes were uncharacteristically soft, and you truly wanted to lose yourself in them. 

You let your own eyes close as he pressed his lips against yours, soft enough that you felt as if you were melting. His hand moved to the side of your neck, his thumb gently stroking your jaw. You draped your hands over his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, pulling your body flush against his. Cor nibbled at your bottom lip, sliding his tongue over it before dipping it into your mouth and meeting yours. You couldn’t stop the tiny whine that issued forth from your throat, your addiction to his lips already established. He broke away from you, placing one last gentle kiss on your lips. 

“Marshal, that was lovely,” you said against his lips, and you felt him smile. 

“If by lovely, you mean boring, then I’d have to agree,” Nyx said and you shot him an annoyed look. Cor released you from his comforting grip and you walked slowly over to Nyx, challenge in your eyes. 

“Fine, why don’t you show me some excitement then?” you said, urging him to wrap his arms around you. 

Nyx smirked, sky blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of the bar’s basement. He pulled you close to him, both arms tight around your back before pressing his greedy mouth against yours. Where the Marshal was methodical, Nyx was chaos, his lips insistent and hurried as he kissed you. His tongue was in your mouth in record time, wrestling your own for dominance. You were breathless by the time Nyx finished, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

“Childish,” Cor commented, clearly unimpressed with Nyx’s oral skills. Nyx scoffed, releasing you from his arms, but not before copping a feel of your supple behind. 

“So, who’s the winner?” Nyx asked, and your gaze flitted between the two men. You couldn’t decide. They were both wonderful; the Marshal with his skill, delicate and passionate, and the Glaive with his energy, chaotic and exciting. 

“I... I can’t choose,” you said with a false sadness in your voice. You wanted both of them. And far more intimately than a simple kiss. “Would the two of you be opposed to, well, sharing?”

“Sharing?” the two of them replied in unison. 

“Yes,” you said, pushing any remaining shyness to the back of your mind. “I want both of you, right now, in my bed.” You couldn’t believe your boldness, but the twin hunger you saw in their eyes was enough to let you know you’d bet on the right horse. 

You walked back upstairs, making sure none of the other patrons or your staff was looking at you before you ushered the two men up to the second floor, where you lived. Clothing was being discarded long before you got to your bedroom, shoes and coats and shirts littering your floor and creating a lovely breadcrumb trail to where the debauchery would take place.

Cor had captured your lips, his hands working at the clasp of your bra as Nyx wrapped his arms around you from behind, deft fingers undoing the closure of your pants and gently pushing them down over your hips. He squeezed at your ass, boldly sliding his other hand down the front of your panties, sliding his fingers between your lips. You bucked against him, moaning into Cor’s mouth as he pulled your bra off and tossed it behind him. Cor’s lips lavished your breasts with attention, kissing and nipping at your soft flesh before he laced his tongue over your nipples. You had no idea how you were still standing, especially when Nyx plunged his long middle finger inside you to the last knuckle. 

Noticing your body’s reaction, and the weakness in your legs, the men guided you to your bed, laying you down gently into he soft mattress. Nyx removed your pesky panties, returning his finger to where it was situated inside your warmth. Cor rid himself of the rest of his clothing as Nyx pleasured you, and you couldn’t help the curse that slipped past your lips as you got an eyeful of his cock. 

It was impressive, to say the least, and your mouth was watering. You reached for him, lips parting in anticipation of sucking on his length. Your hand grasped his cock, fingers barely able to touch around its girth, about to coax it inside your wet mouth. Nyx decided to up the ante, giving your slit a slow, languid lick, and you inadvertently squeezed the Marshal’s length, earning you a husky moan. 

“Nyx... oh, _gods,_ ” you whined, feeling Nyx press another finger inside, his lips working your clit with a skill you didn’t expect him to have. Not wanting the Marshal to feel left out, you urged him closer to you, darting your tongue out to have your first taste of him. You sucked the head into your mouth, tonguing his slit, salty precum flowing over your tastebuds. Every lick and suck you received from Nyx, you mirrored on Cor, watching his face contort in pleasure. 

You pulled off of the Marshal when your orgasm hit, crying out in surprise. Nyx gave soft little licks to your clit, forcing you to take every single ounce of pleasure, his fingers still dragging along your walls, slick with your come. 

“Nyx, please, inside...” you mumbled, your hand still working Cor’s length. Nyx smiles at you from between your legs, rolling on your back so you could slide your body on top of his. Cor guided your hips, lining you up with Nyx’s cock, red and strained and waiting patiently to slide inside your delicious cunt.

“You want me that bad, kitten?” Nyx asked, his voice sultry as he peppered your neck with kisses, his hands grabbing your ass and spreading you open for him. 

“Yes, fuck, Nyx, I want you,” you replied, feeling him nudge against your entrance. “I want your cock so bad.” You heard him chuckle, biting into the curve of your shoulder. 

“You heard her, Leonis,” he said, and Cor pushed your hips down onto Nyx’s cock, his full length seating inside you in a single go. You cried out, the stretch a little painful, but you felt so full already, walls clenching around Nyx. Cor’s hands left you and you whined, it morphing into a moan as Nyx began to move, a slow steady pace, giving you some time to get used to him. 

“Marshal...” you mumbled, turning your head to search for him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” Cor said, opening your nightstand drawer and rustling around inside for a few moments. He found what he was looking for, a small bottle of lube, and made his way behind you once again. You heard the bottle open, the cool liquid drizzled over your tight asshole a second later. 

“You sure you can take both of us at the same time?” Nyx asked, mouth right by your ear. You nodded, eyes fluttering shut as you felt Cor’s fingertip tease at your taut ring of muscle. Nyx’s cock thrusting into you was releasing all the serotonin you needed to relax, giving the Marshal a gorgeous moan when he pushed his finger inside. 

He worked you open gently, Nyx busying your mouth with his, tongue languidly stroking against yours, swallowing each and every little noise you made, completely blissed out already. You tensed a little when Cor added another finger, but you felt his free hand caress your lower back, and you relaxed into his touch. Scissoring his fingers, he spread you open, Nyx starting to thrust harder and deeper inside your pussy in anticipation. 

Cor lined his lubed-up cock with your asshole, slowly pushing past that first resistant band of muscle, your asshole clenching around him. He grunted, a low, deep sound from within his chest, the noise practically making your pussy gush, slick coating Nyx’s cock. 

Cor kept pushing, his hands steady on your hips as he seated himself inside to the hilt. Nyx had stilled to let the Marshal enter you, able to feel the other man’s cock slide inside you; if it felt this good to him, he couldn’t imagine he pleasure you were feeling. 

“Shit, this is fucking hot,” you heard Nyx say, “Taking the both of us so well. How does it feel having two cocks in you?” 

“So... full....” you managed to get out, “So... good... ah....”

“It’s only going to get better,” you heard Cor say from behind you, leaning forward to press a kiss between your shoulder blades.

He was right, when they started moving it felt like you were ascending you another plane of existence, the two gorgeous men working perfectly in sync, one thrusting inside when the other pulled out, keeping one of your holes full at all times. You thought you were being greedy when you suggested this, but there was no room for any shame when you had two impressive cocks inside you, filling you to the brim. You were moaning with every thrust, unable to keep them at bay, but it didn’t seem to bother your partners, even spurring them on. You could feel the coil rapidly tightening in your belly, senses clouded with bliss. 

You came without even needing your clit touched, the pressure being enough to send you right over the edge. 

“Fuck!” Nyx exclaimed, feeling your pussy clench so tightly around his length, making him pick up the pace as his own release loomed in the horizon. 

Cor sensed the newfound urgency, matching Nyx in every way, thrusting hard into you. 

“Come in me, please,” you said, “I need your come inside me, oh, _gods._ ”

The desperation in your voice had Cor coming before he knew it, your asshole the willing recipient of his seed. You felt him grip your hips tightly, stilling as he pumped you full of his come, groaning as he milked his cock inside. Nyx was still thrusting hard, his motions becoming a little uncoordinated as he neared his own orgasm. 

You whispered his name, over and over like a mantra, Nyx letting out a strangled cry as he reached his peak, come spilling into your warmth. You felt Cor finally withdraw, caressing your flushed skin as he did so, so tender and welcome after the hard fuck he’d just given you. 

Nyx’s body was so warm against yours as you lay on top of him, both of your chests heaving. 

“I should probably get off you,” you mumbled, seeing him smile softly. 

“I don’t mind, but I’m sure Leonis would like to cuddle with you too,” he replied, helping you off of him, his length slipping out of you. 

The Marshal’s hands were on you immediately, gently directing you onto your bed, his arms wrapping around you to pull you close. You turned to face him, giving him a slow, passionate kiss, Nyx sidling up next to you to press himself against your back. 

Content was the only word you could think of to describe how you felt, besides the more obvious ‘thoroughly fucked.’ 

“Cor, Nyx, this was... perfect, thank you,” you said, very much enjoying the fact that you were in a Marshal and Glaive sandwich. 

“I feel like we should be thanking you,” Cor replied, kissing you gently. Nyx was playing with your hair, twirling it in his fingers. 

“Got that right,” Nyx mumbled, and you could tell he’d be down for the count soon, not minding at all if he fell asleep in your bed. 

“I’m so glad the both of you learned to share,” you said slyly, linking hands with your lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


End file.
